Highschool DxD: Shard Chronicles/Terminlogy
Ever-Being The Ever-Being refers to an individual who is the host of the Rune Dragon, Corona. The First Ever-Being was born 26,000 years ago before the Rampage of Anima. He allied himself with the Goddess, Corona, and sealed away Kairos in the Origin Point in the Obelisk of Runes. During the Era of the Second, Omega attempted to breach the barriers surrounding Etheria and Materia, sending in the Four Horsemen. With the Power of the Diamond Rune, the Second managed to drive them off with the assistance of the other Rune Dragons. It was in this battle that the Second lost her life and Corona sought a new host. Several thousand years later, the Ever Being was reincarnated into a man named Razdan. And after his death, Issei became the new Ever-Being.The concept of the Ever-Being was inspired by the Avatar from Avatar the Last Airbender and the transmigration of the Otsutsuki Brothers from Naruto. Magic Magic is the manipulation of forces through the usage of mana to force their will on the world. There are various forms of magic that exist. Locations Etheria Etheria is a realm that exists parallel and alongside Materia. Etheria is connected to Materia via the Origin Point, the last remnant of their original self known as Ethermateria. In Etheria, magic has not been forgotten and has been combined with technology. However, this realm is not as advanced as Materia and is reminiscent of a mix of medieval Europe and the Steampunk Era. The Humans of this realm live in harmony with their gods and other magical beings. Materia Materia is the realm in which Earth exists in and is parallel to Etheria. Materia is connected to Etheria via the Origin Point, the last remnant of their original self known as Ethermateria. In Materia, the knowledge of magic has been lost to humans. Magical beings have been forced to hide their societies away from the eyes of humans and the deities of Materia prefer to watch. Origin Point The Origin Point is the last living remnant of the Original Universe, Ethermateria. The realm is located in between the two realms in the infinite-dimensional, unbound void. The realm contains multiple pieces of floating land as well as a few celestial bodies such as barren planets and small stars. At the central point is an island as large as the continent of Australia. In the island's center lies a large Obelisk which houses the God of Chaos, Kairos. Cosmology The following information is an explanation of how the world in Shardsverse is structured as well as various lore points within the story. It will be updated. Hehehehe. Lower Space Simply referred to as Lower Space, this level of Creation is the lowest and contains our own universe, Materia, and its sister self, Etheria. Lower is akin to an endless sea of worlds within worlds. The hierarchy of Lower Space is that there is an infinite number of Omniverses. In this verse, the Omniverse is not the sum total of all existence but the sum total of infinite continuities. Continuities are the sum totals of an infinite number of Reality Clusters. Inside the reality clusters, is an infinite number of universes. Each universe in and of itself is a true universe complete with its own spacetime continuum. Various devices and spells have been used to breach the gap between these universes allowing people to crossover into them. In addition, various artificial 4-D constructs float around bound to each universe like a moon is bound to a planet or planets orbiting a sun. People refer to these as the Divine Realms where there Gods reside. Since these constructs also contain there own spacetime continuums, that means that anyone capable of destroying them is in actuality destroying multiple universes at once. Hyper-Space Hyperspace is the realm directly above the Lower Space. It is commonly referred to as the Upper Worlds and it is where the Lesser Primals reside. Hyper-Space can be referred to as a series of infinitely layered series of ascending dimensions with each one being infinitely larger than the one below it and containing greater infinities. To simply put in the terms used by the series The Dark Tower ''from which Hyper-Space drew its inspiration from, to compare a lower level of Hyper-Space to the one directly above it is similar to compare a single hydrogen molecule to a blade of grass In order to talk more about this, the topic of the Lesser Primals and their natures must be discussed. Lesser Primals are beings who were either born from a Greater Primal or born alongside the very concept of Creation itself. They can be described as living conglomerates of concepts and hyper-angles that transcend the concept of 4-D spacetime. These beings are of great power capable of traversing the various infinities between the different infinite levels and layers of Hyper-Space which itself contains the infinite-dimensional void from which the Lesser Primals sprung from. Hyper-Space itself encompasses Lower Space, which itself is a vast infinite multiverse containing an infinite sea of universes. Each realm in Hyperspace is ruled by a Lesser Primal. The Primal in charge of these realms is capable of freely altering the number of Spatio-temporal dimensions within the realm to an infinite degree, making it appealing to beings in Lower Space such as you and me or completely incomprehensible. A great example of this is the Dreamlands, which is ruled by the Lesser Primal, Elesia. She has been known to reduce the number of dimensions of the Dreamlands down to 4 to allow people to access it via dreams and alter other portions of it to exceed an infinite amount of dimensions. In short, beings in Hyper-Space and the various reams exist as infinite-dimensional beings that can freely ascend or descend between higher and lower dimensions freely changing and altering the nature of their dimensions. Take note that the concept of Hyper-Space was inspired by Stephen King's ''Dark Tower series. Specifically, the Dark Tower itself in which each step to the top is infinitely greater than the one below it. Example: The Dreamlands: The Dreamlands is the realm of the Lesser Primal and Eldritch Goddess, Elesia. It is an endless realm that is constantly being altered between infinitely higher and lower dimensions by Elesia at her will. To allow Gods and Humans to enter, she will restrict some portions of her dimension to accommodate beings who exist at 4-D space, engulfing all of Lower Space within her clutches. The Great Loom: Also known as the Axis or Wheel Of Fate. This is the realm of the Lesser Primal and Embodiment of Fate, Aira. This realm is completely inaccessible to beings of Lower Space, where mages themselves can use the Phase spell to freely transverse the entirety of Lower Space. Zenith Space Also known as the Peak or the Apex of Existence, Zenith Space is existence beyond even the reaches of Hyper-Space. Zenith Space is described as the Perfect State, existing completely beyond the restrictions of infinite-dimensional space-time. All concepts and notions of duality are completely meaningless here. The beings that reside in Zenith Space are infinite, eternal, boundless entities who exist wholly independent and transcendent of all concepts and duality. Zenith Space is stated to be the Prime Source/Reality, existing in a state of Pure Infinite Possibility from which everything and nothing happens simultaneously, regardless of any and all logical contradictions as the beings here are beyond logic themselves. Zenith Space is incomprehensible as it is more a state of being rather than an actual dimension at least, according to some. Some Lesser Primals such as Kairos and Corona have glimpsed Zenith Space and described it as the state of complete and total transcendence. Totality Totality refers to the sum total of all existence. Inside the Totality is the entirety of Zenith Space, Hyper-Space, all the Omniverses of Lower Space as well as the continuities inside them and the reality clusters/multiverses inside those and the universes inside them. Totality is also another name to call the Creator.